


Sacrifices to the Ghods of Whytukay

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: PWP - silly smut really





	Sacrifices to the Ghods of Whytukay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The seas seethed and the earth shook. Winds howled and rains lashed the land with torrential fury. Hurricanes and floods, tornados and tsunamis plagued the small backwater world of Whytukay. It was the turn of their millennium, and their world was crumbling under the onslaught of angry Ghods. The only thing that would appease these fickle deities was the sacrifice of a truly rare and precious commodity on this rim world of corruption and vice - the purity of a virginal youth. Someone who was old enough to have sex but who had abstained - which was as mythical as the mysterious white karma chameleons of legend.

 

"We must have the help of the Jedi and the Republic to get our people off world before the Ghods reclaim this world entirely, Master Jedi," Viceroy Moonth all but begged, his distended features almost candy pink with terror despite his bright fuchsia skin. It was easy to see that the Viceroy, like many of his fellow Tukays, had spent a lifetime in pursuit of avarice, vice and all pleasures of the flesh. His flabby body was covered in animal print velvet, and he dripped with jewels. All in all he was a pathetic sight, and his very presence offended the stoic sensibilities of the Jedi.

 

It was said any vice imaginable could be found on Whytukay. That the planet catered to every, every whim. Its courtesans were the most imaginative and adventurous people in the galaxy, willing and able to do anything their customers desired. Every need, fetish, kink, base desire - you name it - was catered to.

 

Which was why the Republic Senate sent their best Jedi team of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi to help save the beleaguered planet. After all, it would never do to have the favorite playground of the corrupt politicians and power mongers destroyed right before the Senate went into recess. They were looking forward to some good old-fashioned R & R.

 

The Jedi master surreptitiously pulled his cloak out of the distended fingers of the Viceroy that were clutching at it. He tried to make soothing noises and only half listened to the Viceroy's panicked squeaks. Qui-Gon tried to plot ship sizes, emergency rations, and the manpower it would take to save a world that was, in his private estimation, better off destroyed.

 

"Master," Obi-Wan began timidly, interrupting Moonth's tirade with dulcet and elegant tones. The Viceroy sighed and went moon-eyed. A voice like that could make a killing in the comm sex trade, he thought to himself. And the boy's physical assets - the boy would be rich in a rotation if he were so inclined.

 

Qui-Gon, who was aware of his student's charms more than he cared to admit, shushed Obi-Wan softly as he continued to plot. The past few years had had his padawan sprout from gangly youth to a walking, talking wet dream. The Jedi master was suffering from a severe case of padawan lust combined with very blue balls.

 

"But, Mahstah," the youthful padawan persisted.

 

"Obi-Wan, please, I'm trying to calculate numbers and needs. The senate would be most displeased if..."

 

Obi-Wan was ready to scream. If Qui-Gon persisted in seeing him as a child, how could Obi ever convince his Master that he was the perfect lifemate for the older Jedi? So, the enterprising Padawan did what any other would. He took matters into his own hands.

 

"Viceroy. There is no way to appease your Ghods?" Padawan Kenobi murmured softly, gazing at the nauseating man as if the galaxy hung from his neck.

 

"Alas, my beauti-- err, Sir Jedi, there is not. The only thing that would appease our ancient Ghods is a sacrifice of a truly precious commodity here on Whytukay: someone's virginity."

 

At this Obi's ears pricked up, and his eyes narrowed speculatively. If he played his cards right...

 

"And since it is a well known fact that the only ones who are considered are too young to even think of sex, the point is moot," Qui-Gon snapped, annoyed at his padawan's interference but more annoyed at the Viceroy's slip of the tongue and his own rush of possessiveness toward Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, ignored his master's rage and quite calmly asked the Viceroy for a private audience, leaving Qui-Gon quite dumbfounded and speechless. The corpulent and corrupt Viceroy leapt at the chance and issued the young padawan to a nearby antechamber, much to the fuming Jedi Master's dismay.

 

A short time later the Viceroy came out, praising Obi-Wan for his bravery and his willingness to be a sacrifice. Turning to Qui-Gon, Moonth was quite loquacious in his praise. "How proud you must be, Sir Jedi, of such a fine and willing young man. To think that he is willing to sacrifice his purity to save a planet not his own. His name will be remembered in legend and song, I promise you."

 

Qui-Gon, for his part, was stunned. Obi-Wan was a virgin - but all the dates, all the late nights and coming home reeking of perfume, there was no way he could have been... "Oh Force," he whispered in shocked silence. Obi-Wan must have been faking it, but why? Why would he lie about his virginity to his Maste...

 

"Since Obi-Wan is my Padawan, I will be the one to perform his deflowering, Viceroy," Qui-Gon heard himself say before he could stop it, not that he wanted to stop it. Nobody would deflower his Obi-Wan but him. End of story. The way the viceroy's face fell, Qui-Gon was certain that he'd earmarked the event for himself. Over Qui-Gon's dead body!

 

"You realize this must be a public act, Sir Jedi," the Viceroy gleefully explained. "It is, after all, a sacrifice to the Ghods."

 

"You told me it could be done in the temple behind the silk screens that house the Ghods," Obi-Wan reminded the evil little fuchsia troglodyte calmly, his eyes never leaving Qui-Gon.

 

"Oh, yes, of course." So much for humiliating the Jedi Master into giving up his claim on the beautiful one's right of passage.

 

"If you will excuse us - we must meditate before the sacrifice is to be performed," Qui-Gon snapped, grabbing his padawan by the arm and dragging him to their ship.

 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't order the Captain to take off and let this backwater little cess-planet crumble, Padawan!" the incensed Jedi Master raged.

 

"Because we're Jedi, dedicated to the light and sworn to protect all life, no matter how scuzzy?" Obi Wan blinked innocently.

 

"Oh, cut the crap!" Qui-Gon snapped angrily, annoyed with his student's reasoning and logic.

 

"Okay - how about - because ever since I became hormonally active, I've dreamed of nothing but having you fuck me senseless then do it again!" Obi-Wan shot back, pushed beyond limits.

 

This brought the Jedi Master up short. "You want me to... what?" he asked, not quite willing to believe what Obi-Wan had just said.

 

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Senseless. Qui-Gon." Obi enunciated very slowly, his blue-green eyes darkening seductively as he prowled towards his Master. "I've dreamed about it for year, wanted it forever. Each time I tried to with a girl or a guy, it was you I saw, you I needed. And now - you get to 'deflower' me, my studly Mastah," the padawan purred.

 

A pounding on the door interrupted whatever the shocked and bemused Master was about to say. Going outside, the Jedi found an honor guard waiting to escort them to the temple. "We haven't had a chance to meditate yet..." Qui-Gon informed them, trying to stall for time.

 

"There is no time, Sir Jedi, the priest and priestess have spoken to the Ghods, and they demand your sacrifice now," the captain of the guard informed him, while casting sly glances at Obi-Wan. A real live virgin was a sight never before seen. And such a handsome one too.

 

Qui-Gon glowered at the ogling man and gave him a slight force push. "Then shall we be on our way?" he asked too politely. The captain gave the signal, and the two Jedi soon found themselves escorted to the central temple through a massive throng of people.

 

Once inside they were unceremoniously stripped and shoved behind the silk screens with an order to 'perform the sacrifice.'

 

Obi-Wan could hear the murmurs of dozens, if not hundreds, of people and began to get nervous. "Qui-Gon, maybe this wasn't such a good..." His sentence was cut off by a tongue shoved down his throat. That was it; he went off like a firecracker.

 

Hands were everywhere. Racing over firm flesh, tugging on taut nipples, cradling delicate ball sacs, and stroking velvety cocks. He was moaning continuously, when his mouth wasn't full of tongue or cock, that was. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was growling a continuous rumbling purr that just made Obi harder and hotter with each passing moment.

 

Bodies writhed and surged, shifting and brushing and colliding in haste to get to the good stuff. "Dammit, Qui-Gon, stop teasing and fuck me raw!" Obi-Wan finally howled in sheer frustration.

 

"As you wish, my sexy little student," came the rumbling purr.

 

Obi-Wan was flipped to his stomach, his knees tucked under his chest, his head resting on his arms. When he felt the wet slide of tongue against his anus, he nearly shot his load right there. "Sith, warn me before you do that next time, will ya!" he growled before thrusting back into the prehensile muscle with abandoned glee.

 

Qui-Gon merely chuckled and then inserted a finger, moving it in and out until he found his precious little padawan's sweet spot and... Obi-Wan's hiss of breath and rapid bucking of hips was most satisfactory.

 

Qui-Gon, however, was as hard as rock and ready to come, so... a judicious use of the force and he surged into his Obi-Wan, effectively 'popping' his padawan's Alderanian berry. "Force, yes, Qui-Gon!" Obi howled happily as he thrust his hips back rapidly, impaling himself on his master's very masterful cock.

 

A short eternity of amazing sex later, Obi was coming hard, his muscles clenching around Qui's cock, milking it for all he was worth. Qui, for his part, roared loud enough to shake the temple walls and geysered into his young love with great force. All in all, the Ghods of Whytukay were most satisfied.

 

And behind the silk screens, a planetary orgy ensued, allowing the exhausted Jedi to slip out of the temple and off the planet, now that its imminent destruction had been circumvented.

 

The trip home was a quiet one for the crew; no one saw hide nor hair of the Jedi. But they did hear some pretty vocal howls coming from the Jedi's quarters every once in a while as the Jedi Master disciplined his recalcitrant padawan for his actions on the planet.

 

Once back on Coruscant, the Council deemed that Obi-Wan's sacrifice had been most brave, and as a result the Jedi had a month off - which they spent in their quarters, Qui-Gon 'teaching' Obi-Wan proper techniques and positions in case another sacrifice was needed in the future.

 

It was with great regret that Master Yoda informed them a month later, after they'd finally emerged from their month-long fuckfest, that the planet of Whytukay had been destroyed. A computer bug had eaten into the planet's defense computer and activated the self-destruct. The Senate was in mourning, its flags at half mast (not to mention other flagging senate parts), and the Jedi had another month off.

 

The Jedi Master and padawan bowed and left the council chambers, looked at each other and raced back to their quarters to resume Obi-Wan's 'training' with relish.

 

The End

 

(And the moral of the story is - avoid those pesky Whytukay computer bugs - they'll get ya nailed every time)


End file.
